


Shikamaru's Ballads

by xIreth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Song Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIreth/pseuds/xIreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.</p><p>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.</p><p>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!</p><p>4. Do ten of these, then post them.</p><p>NARA SHIKAMARU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shikamaru's Ballads

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the Naruto franchise. All I own is the plot and writing. I am not making any money from this.

**I.**  
Shikamaru knew it was silly to worry. He could take care of himself. He _knew_ that. But… he couldn’t help it. Yes, it was integrated into every shinobi. You went on missions; sometimes you didn’t come back. But ever since that one mission, he was even more paranoid. And ever since he had someone to really worry about…

The Nara genius heaved a sigh and turned over in his bed, reaching out a hand to the empty side of his bed. His hand slowly clenched into a fist and he shut his eyes.

“He’ll be okay,” he whispered to himself. He believed it, and yet…

It wasn’t until hours later when he was able to finally relax, feeling that familiar chakra settle into their house. He listened to the soft footsteps and waited until he felt his lover creep into the bed and under the covers to open his eyes and confirm that it was truly him. He smiled softly and moved his outstretched hand to grasp onto the other’s hand.

“Welcome home, Neji.”

  
 **II.**  
The Nara knew it wasn’t necessary to do this for Gaara, but really, that boy had the most adorable reactions. Most of the boy’s friends just raised an eyebrow and had asked why it wasn’t too troublesome.

Shikamaru had just shrugged and said that the Kazekage was nothing like his sister. Who had then promptly smacked him on the head with her fan.

But it really wasn’t a big deal. First he had just brought a single flower—which, really, Ino had insisted he bring to their first date. But Gaara had blushed and gave a small smile and it had made the Nara’s heart freeze in a way that made his throat tighten and head float and lips move to grin as wide as Rock Lee’s did. And he just wanted to keep doing that, wanted to give the redhead something to smile and be happy about.

So he each time he brought a small present—never anything expensive, but always special, meaningful. Until finally, he couldn’t think of anything more, so he just said it—

“I love you.” And Gaara kissed him.

  
 **III.**  
Sometimes Shikamaru just didn’t understand why he loved Kiba so much. He was loud, obnoxious, rude, perverted, and well… just unbearable most of the time.

When they spent time together, he usually demanded all of the Nara’s attention. And he whined when he didn’t get it. His cloud-watching days were narrowed down to once a week—if he was lucky.

When they were behind closed doors, Kiba was just _insatiable_. Shikamaru was sure they made love over ten times one night. And he was also sure that Kiba wouldn’t mind breaking that record.

When at work, he distracted him so much that he was surprised that they still let either of them work in the academy on days when they needed extra help. He also wouldn’t be surprised if they got banned one day for messing up test scores.

But sometimes…

“Hey, Shikamaru?” Kiba asked softly, glancing down at the boy’s head in his lap. He knew the genius was having an inner monologue and he knew he should let him think, but…

“Hm?” Shikamaru asked lazily, not opening his eyes or mouth for a better response and hoping that Kiba wouldn’t stop running his fingers through his hair.

“I love you. And I hope you know I always will.”

Sometimes, like now, he knew. They just had this… understanding. It was different from his friendship with Chouji, different and so much more, and not something he’d ever want to lose.

“…let’s have sex.”

But sometimes he wanted to put it on pause.

  
 **IV.**  
Shikamaru hated this. He hated waiting and he hated doubt and he hated himself. That’s what it all really came down to. It had been Sasuke’s fault, that’s what he wanted to say.

But it wasn’t true. It was his team. He led them, he had failed and he had essentially been the one to do this… He just hoped…

He shook his head. Hope was stupid, but it was all that he had. It was all he could give during battle and it’s all he can give while he’s waiting to see if his friends are even _alive_.

God, he couldn’t handle it if…

No. They would make it through. Naruto would come back. He would come back with the Uchiha, he had to, otherwise they would all—No. He would be a failure. Not them.

  
 **V.**  
Despite all the bitching he always did, Shikamaru really did care for his mother. He would never admit it to anyone; not to his dad, not to Chouji and most definitely not to Ino.

He remembered one time when he was a young kid and he had gotten the flu. It was horrible—he had a scratchy and swollen throat, high fever and he was sure he said a few things that he hadn’t wanted to say to his parents. He didn’t really remember much, but he did remember that his mother had appeared the second he ever needed something—even without him having to call for her. And he was glad he remembered at least that much, because—

“Shikamaru! Get your lazy ass out of bed and down here! You have a mission and I will _not_ have you be late this time!”

“Tch. Alright, I’m getting up. Don’t pop a blood vessel. …Troublesome woman.”

—because he really needed to give himself a good reason to put up with her nagging sometimes.

  
 **VI.**  
Shikamaru hated crying. It was a weakness, something a shinobi of his rank should _just not have_. Crying was something girls did, not boys. His father had taught him that (secretly of course, for his mother was as feminist as someone could get) at a young age. He was also taught to never make a girl cry, but that was a whole different subject.

Temari called him a crybaby, but he could count the number of time he had cried on one hand. And he was determined to never have it grow more than that. And this was one of the few things he would strive for. He would be strong, stronger than the day he became a chuunin.

And he knew Asuma-sensei respected and supported that—in his own way, since of course he’d never actually _say_ anything mushy like that. That just wasn’t the man’s way.

So why… Why did it have to be him. _Why did it have to be Asuma-sensei that made him break that goal._

  
 **VII.**  
Shikamaru knew this was wrong. He was one of Konoha’s enemies, one of his enemies. But something about him… The Nara just couldn’t leave him alone. He called to him. Part of his mind always yelled at him, constantly told him that the elder Uchiha _had_ to be doing this for some way to get to the village, to Naruto.

But how could he, when he always waited for Shikamaru to come to _him_?

Shikamaru shivered as Itachi placed another kiss on his neck, closer to the collarbone. This man, this ninja… He was dangerous. Addictive.

Nara Shikamaru was addicted to Uchiha Itachi and he _didn’t want it to end_. He knew, as Itachi finished preparing and started to sink into the boy, that he would gladly fight tooth and nail to do this again.

  
 **VIII.**  
Shikamaru panted softly as he tried to regain his breath. Damnit, he knew he didn’t have time to rest, but… He groaned and flopped back onto the ground. His muscles were protesting. Loudly.

He yelled out a curse as he saw a kunai speed towards him. He flipped over, twisting out of the way just in time. Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the trees for where it had come from. His eyes widened as another flew at him and he jumped back.

He _hated_ training with the instructions of specifically no chakra usage. Hopefully he could just avoid the attacks until Asmua called for lunch break. He hadn’t actually said he needed to attack back and hone his taijutsu skills, after all.

  
 **IX.**  
Shikamaru stared blankly at the empty room. He knew this was going to happen one day, so why did he feel so… lost? He knew it was his fault. His fault for not listening, for not understanding, for just not _being there_. It was his fault that he couldn’t love her like she deserved.

He knew he could go after her. If he put in enough effort, if he really _tried_ , if he went crawling, he knew he could have her back.

He had known this would happen, so he had made up over fifty different plans to win her back. But now that it really had happened, he also knew it would be best to let her go. As much as it hurt, she deserved someone who wasn’t a chain-smoker, who wasn’t a drunk half the time, who didn’t ignore her, who wasn’t… who wasn’t his father.

He was a creature of habit, which was why he didn’t go after her.

“I’m sorry, Temari,” he whispered into the empty room. It was still less troublesome, after all.

  
 **X.**  
It was dangerous, but it was worth it. At least, to the Nara it was. He was supposed to be dating Temari, not her brother. Her younger brother (which, admittedly, was the same as himself, but still).

But not only was it dangerous in that way that it could hurt Temari, but it could hurt all of Suna and Konoha, too. After all, to be secretly dating the kage of another village? It could very well be suicide if anyone found out.

But it was worth it, so worth it, every time he saw the private smiles and messages sent to him. And one day he just couldn’t hold it in anymore; consequences be damned.

Shikamaru walked determinedly over to the redhead in the middle of the street, feeling some stares at his back. He ignored them as he reached up and brushed the bright hair away, placed a kiss on the other boy’s forehead, over his tattoo, and murmured, “I love you.”

Gaara had blushed and froze before letting a small smile creep out onto his face.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> MY SONGS;  
> I = Carbon Leaf - Let Your Troubles Roll By [ShikaNeji]  
> II = Ewan McGregor (Moulin Rouge OST) - Your Song [ShikaGaa]  
> III = LUDO - Love Me Dead [KibaShika]  
> IV = RA - I Lost Everything Today [gen]  
> V = Alvin and the Chipmunks (Chipmunk Adventure OST) - My Mother [Shika + Yoshino]  
> VI = Queen - The Show Must Go On [Shika + Asuma]  
> VII = Justin Timberlake - Sexy Back [ItaShika]  
> VIII = Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex ST - Inner Universe [gen]  
> IX = Nickelback - Should've Listened [ShikaTema]  
> X = Jason Mraz - O. Lover [ShikaGaa]


End file.
